


Unsullied

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Het, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The ninth of my gift drabbles.themightyflynnasked for (among other options) "Rabastan/Luna: temptation."





	Unsullied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> The ninth of my gift drabbles. **themightyflynn** asked for (among other options) "Rabastan/Luna: temptation."

He's got explicit orders not to touch the prisoners.

Unless directed to, of course, he thinks with a wicked grin.

He's been watching her though she tries to hide in the darkest corners of the dungeon, away from his penetrating eyes.

They take the wandmaker for questioning.

Rather than listen to the man scream, Rabastan makes his way to the dungeons to listen to hers instead.

When she steps into the light, she looks like an angel, glows like a faerie in the forest. 

She's too pure, too perfect, for his filthy hands to touch and he backs away unsatisfied.


End file.
